Kloe Returns
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: The team are at St Hearts, all is quiet since KORPs was defeated until an old enemy returns. Will the team defeat Kloe? Will they save Zoe? Does Dan and Zoe's love still blossom? Find out in this amazing adventure. After you've read the amazing adventure of the resure mission you'll find out about all the other awesome missions!
1. Story 1: The Rescue Mission

I opened my eyes. It was the same white ceiling. The same white ceiling as the last 365 days of being imprisoned. All they've done is inject me constantly with needles and forced chemical medicines down my throat. All because of my perfect, kind, talented sister, Zoe. My name is Kloe. I've been kept in MI9 Medical for the past year. Apparently there is something wrong with my genes. That constant buzz I get, which I call adrenerline is actually violence. Zoe is going to regret being born. Thats not even right we were both created not born. So I guess she is going to regret ever being created.

Dr Willowway comes in. I quickly snap my eyes shut again. I've been planning my escape for the past year now and this is how my plan begins. I daringly peep one eye open, he is facing the other way, I'm about to attack when another person comes in.

"When is the girl going to be cured?" said the brown haired MI9 operative.

"I'm afraid we've only done half the treatment, and even then we may not be sure." said Dr Willowway.

"Well her sister is in Russia and she called me to ask how she is." said the woman.

What! Zoe was in Russia, what on earth is she doing there? Luckily, the Dr was wondering the same thing.

"Why is she in Russia, Stella?" said Dr Willowway.

"Oh she is looking for one of her other 86 sisters, she has been doing so for the past 6 months."said Stella.

Double what! I have other sisters. Other duplicates of the mastermind!

"Ok, well she needn't worry, especially now KORPS is defeated." said Dr Willowway.

So the mighty KORPs is defeated. That is some news.

Just then Stella's communicator rings.

"Got to go, keep giving me updates on the girl." Stella said, and with that she left.

Dr Willowway turned his back, I already had enough info so I pounced on him.

"What? Kloe get off!" He yelled

Does he really think I'll listen to him?

I grabbed an injection and stabbed it inbetween his shoulder blades, he made a last spluttering noise and fell.

I ran out the door with out looking back.

Mr flatley was morris dancing. Everyone was watching and filming as it was truly hilarious.

Keri started clapping to no beat and soon everyone joined her. Tom's big cheesy smile was on his face, the one he usually got when reading Blade Quest. I recently have become more aware to the team's hobbies as now KORP's is defeated there isn't much to do. Aneisha is laughing with Lady J and Dan is clapping with Roly. I am wiping the windows. When I see Mrs King's stern face looking back at me. She walks through the door.

"Al'right Mrs King." I said in my fake slang.

"No, Frank, I'm not, The teacher's should not be engouraging kids to dance."

"S'alright, its on'y morris dancing." I said, waving my hand in it dosen't matter kind of way.

"Only morris dancing, Felicity is bad enough bad now the headmaster is influencing her and my neice, who suposedly is in her 'dance crew'."she said doing bunny ears with the last two words.

She walked towards the crowd. I just stood and wiped the windows. Poor Aniesha!

"Enough!" said Mrs King. Everyone stood still, everyone except Mr Flatley.

"Head back to class, break is over!" she said. Everyone sighed and went back to the doors.

"Mr flatley, I strongly advise that you keep your morris dancing private." she said before marching off.

I walked to Mr flatley who looked a bit puzzled.

"I don't get it, Frank, everyone likes my morris dancing except her!"he said.

"Well, Mr Ref I'm sure you'll think of summit' that will make her like it." I said

"Ah ha!" he said and ran off.

I just stared after him looking puzzled.

I'm somewhere in Russia, thats for sure. But where exactly I have know clue. The genetic tracer says I still need to go on for a lot more miles but I don't mind. I have been doing this for months now. I remember the last duplicate I found, she was called J.E.5.1 so I called her Jesi. She was really sweet and the youngest I'd found. She was 13 and was really positive but was upset when I told her I had to go. So I gave her my special locket and said

"Jesi, I will come back to you I promise because you are so precious but if you don't believe me take my locket and you'll always know I will come back for it,because this locket is my most treasured actual locket is special to you as its a gift from me to you but its contence is so very special to me.I love you Jesi." and with that we hugged.

The clone 1.I.1.Y is around here or 'Lily' as I'm going to call her. Its night time but the dark dosen't scare me, especially when I have been up against KORPs nothing will ever scare me again. As I am creeping through the dark streets of some town in Russia I sense that I am not alone. As I turn around thinking there is someone behind me someone grabs me from behind and gags me with some rag with a peculiar smell, the world darkens around me.

Its the day after the morris dancing incident. St Hearts is quiet but a certain Caretaker's screwdriver glows, he answers it.

"Stella, whats happened?" Frank asks.

"The girl, Kloe, she's escaped! Dr Williowway was found dead at the scene. It's a code 14. She is a serious risk to anyone near her." said Stella, soundding distraught.

"Is there any evidence to where she went?" said frank.

"I have a hunch." said Stella.

"Tell me everything." said Frank.

The agents were in Geography with Mr Flatley. They were all hunched up, bored. Dan had his head resting on his arms. Tom was playing Intergalactic Grungles on his Nintendo. Aneisha's hand was supporting her chin. And Keri was filing her nails. Suddenly there pencils flashed bright red.

"Finally!" muttered Dan.

The four spies crept out of the classroom and ran down the corridor. Aneisha placed her thumb on the familiar thumb scanner located just outside the Caretaker's broom cupboard.

They went inside, Keri pulled the broom and they all went zooming down the lift. Their hair blowing behind them. Keri was blasted into her usual black onesie, belt and leather jacket. Tom was blasted into baggy trousers, a black t'shirt and jacket. Aniesha was put into her shorts, leggings, jacket and top. And Dan was put into a leather jacket, top and black jeans.

The four spies exited the lift.

"We haven't had a mission in ages! Every spy or super villain are scared because as we defeated KORPs the most powerful organisation they are too scared to act which is good but we have been unoccupied for a while." said Dan, smiling.

"I've missed my awesome outfit, but it should still come in hot pink." said Keri, gazing down at her outfit.

"Keri, we're not stupid. We know you've secretly been coming down here to try on your outfit." said Tom smirking.

Aneisha grinned at Keri's guilty expression.

"Enough talk, team we have a serious mission." said Frank.

The four spies waited.

"I know this could come as a shock espceially you Dan, Anisha and Tom." said Frank.

The three spies looked at each other.

"Kloe broke out of MI9 medical yesterday." said Frank.

The team looked relieved.

"Frank, don't scare us like that! We thought it was something serious!" said Aniesha, relived.

"Yeah and I don't see why its a big shcok to us." said Tom.

"It is serious team, she was in the middle of her treatment and is a danger to any one around her, she is twisted plus she was tarained in SKUL and is one of the Mastermind's duplicates."said Frank.

"So? We'll find her. Its still not a shock." said Dan.

"You don't understand. We have a feeling where she went." said Frank

"By 'we' you mean you and Stella, right?" said Keri, smirking.

"This is no joke. She draw a lot of pictures and hid them, they all said the same thing. Kill Zoe!" said Frank looking distraught.

Dan gasped. It was the first time he had heard about Zoe in a long time. He was speechless and kept quite.

"So Zoe is in danger?" said Aniesha gasping.

"That explains why you thought it'd be a shock, Kloe is looking for Zoe." said Tom

"Not looking for her, found her, MI9 have lost contact with her." said Frank, upset.

The team froze, but none where more frozen then Dan.

"When was last contact?" asked Tom, going to the computer.

"Well the last we know of was her contacting Stella but we think we know a more recent one." said Frank.

"Who?" said Keri.

Aniesha wasn't listening any more, her eyes were fixed on Dan. The Dan she knew a few months ago when Zoe was part of the team would be riping whole continents to find Zoe. What had changed since then? He didn't seem upset. Just irritated. Anisha had a hunch why.

"We think one of your sister's Keri and Zoe's called Jesi was the last person Zoe was in contact with. We knew Zoe had a fondness for her. She is in Italy, in a care home." said Frank.

"What are we waiting for lets go." said Keri.

"Ok take your spy pods and be careful, Kloe shouldn't be underestimated, all that time trapped can do nightmares to the mind." said Frank.

The team went towards the lift, Dan had still said nothing.

The team were heading for a private airport in west London. It would get them to Italy the fastest. When they go on the plane nobody was talking they were all too worried, or irritated in Dan's case. Aniesha thought now was the time to talk.

"Dan, what's up. Your never this quiet." said Aniesha.

"Nothing." he replied, deep in thought.

"What she meant was your never this quiet about Zoe." said Tom, smirking.

"Tom!" said Aniesha.

"What?" exclaimed Tom.

"Don't!" exclaimed Aniesha.

Dan didn't notice.

"What do you two mean about Zoe?" asked Keri.

"Well..." said Tom, before Aniesha cut him off.

"Tom shut up! Dan will talk if he wants." said Aniesha.

Dan looked up when his name was called.

"What?" he said.

"Keri wonders about you and... and... Zoe." said Aniesha, feeling embarrassed.

"Whatever, tell her what you think." he siad, and with that he went back in thought.

"Well... ere... the thing is." said Aniesha.

"The thing is, Dan fancied Zoe when she was here." said Tom, smirking.

"Tom! You should of broke it gently!" said Aniesha, annoyed.

"Does it matter?" said Tom.

"So you mean that Dan um like, liked Zoe." said Keri, breaking up each word.

"Well yes." said Anisha, turning red.

"Excuse me, toilet." said Dan, marching off.

"Maybe he was more aware of the conversation the we thought." said Tom.

The others stared after him, and there was no more chatter on that subject.

Anisha had a few hunches of what was wrong with Dan. Either this was the second stage of worrieing by keeping it inside (the first being, super angry and anxious) or he in truth wasn't that worried about Zoe but somehow is angry at her. Aniesha couldn't think of a reason for this so it must of been the first reason.

Tom however was secretly smug inside and knew perfectly well what was going on. Either he was upset that Zoe hadn't called or what was called 'The Love Triangle'. Tom thought that Keri might be Dan's knew love interest so he thought that Dan was trying to work everything out. This highly amused Tom as he knew someting was up with Keri also.

Keri had mixed feelings a the moment. After hearing the shocking news that Dan had fancied her sister had hurt a nerve. But she wasn't angry at Dan, but more angry at Zoe for even meeting Dan. And yet Keri couldn't understand these feelings, she also guessed she liked her team the way it was and didn't want any additions of distractions.

After what seemed a long, long jorney the team felt the plane's decent. The moment the plane touched the ground, Dan snapped back into action.

"Right you guys our entire mission is a rescue operation and we have not neutralise the threat."said Dan.

"The threat being Kloe."said Aniesha. Dan nodded.

"Stage one is simple, we locate Jesi and ask her for the information we need, we'll then move onto stage two, Tom, What have we got?" said Dan, turning to tom.

Tom was typing away on his laptop. He hit the enter key.

"She is located in St Martha's Orphanage in Rome, I'm sending the address to your spy pods." said Tom.

"Great, you stay here tom while Aniesha, Keri and I will go find her. Everyone on coms?"asked Dan.

"Check."said Tom.

"Check."said Aniesha.

"Roger." said Keri.

"Ok lets go, Tom contact Frank saying we're here and link him up to all the coms."said Dan.

"Sure thing Danny boy." said Tom.

The three field agents exited the plane. They glanced at their spy pods and ran.

The streets of Rome were filled with flowers and pasta smells. If they weren't on a mission it would feel like a holiday. The birds were tweeting, the flowers blossomed the sun warmed their backs, it was difficult to think that it was the same day that evil was happening.

"Neish, check the spy pod."said Dan.

"Um, the care home is lierally down this street." said Aneisha, pointing to the end of the road.

"Ok, What are we going to say?" said Keri.

"We'll figure it out."said Dan.

"Guys, just to let you know Jesi is only thirteen."said Tom, over coms.

"What! So we are getting info from a kid." said Keri.

"Team, Jesi liked Zoe a lot, trust me she will help you."said Frank, over coms.

The three agents entered the gate that was painted green. They then entered the building where they walked up to the reception desk.

"We are here to talk to Jesi." said Keri.

The Lady looked confused.

"Keri, we are in italy, she doesn't speak english!" said Aniesha.

"I've got a translater on here wait a second."said Tom

"Forget it you guys, Siamo qui per parlare con Jesi." said Dan to the lady.

"Certo, mi segua per favore." said the lady.

Dan starts to walk.

"What did she say?"said Aniesha.

"She said, 'sure, follow me please'."said Dan.

"Oh." said Keri.

"Since when did you speak Italian, Dan?" said Tom

"Oh since Zo...Never mind." said Dan, going quiet.

Aniesha looked at Dan anxiously she was about to say someting when they got to her room.

"Questa è la sua stanza." said the lady.

"Grazie."said Dan, and with that the lady marched off.

"Here goes nothing." said Dan, and he pushed the door open.

Immediately there eyes became aware of the bright red hair that faced them. Jesi was facing away from them writing. She hadn't noticed their entry. Dan coughed to announce their presence. Jesi turned around. She had hazel eyes filled with wonder, she smiled a bright smile.

"Ehh I'm..."said Dan, when Jesi cut him off.

"Dan."she said, her voice innocent and sweet.

"How do you know my name?"said Dan.

She ignored this question and asked...

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" she said, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm Aniesha and this is Keri your other sister." said Aniesha, pointing to Keri.

"Hi."said Keri, shyly.

"Hello."said Jesi, smiling.

"So anyway we need your help."said Neish.

"What can I help you with."said Jesi.

"Zoe is missing." said Neish, when she said that Jesi gasped.

"That can't be true I only saw her last week!"said Jesi, grasping her locket for comfort.

"We need you to tell us what she told you."said Dan.

"Ok. But not here, follow me." said Jesi, she headed for the door and the team followed.

The team and Jesi were sat outside a small cosy cafe down the road from the care home. Jesi was telling them about when she met Zoe.

"We sat at this very table when she explained to me about." Jesi paused and whispered.

"KORPs, the dupliates and everything, I already have some skills that backed up her theory. But even then she showed me the genetic tracer, I then knew she was telling the truth."said Jesi.

"Did she say where she was going, exactly." said Dan.

"Yes she said she was going North east of Moscow, somewhere called Alexandrov."said Jesi

"Russia!"said Keri.

Just then Frank spoke on coms.

"Stella did mention her being in Russia, just not sure where."he said.

"Could of mentioned that."said Keri.

"What?"said Jesi, puzzled.

"Oh on coms you know."said Neish.

"Right, anyway the sister she was looking for is called Lily, but I take it that she never got to her on time?"said Jesi.

"You guessed right." said Dan.

"What are you guys going to do now?"Jesi asked.

"Probably head for Russia and look for clues."said Neish.

"I may not be a spy, but you guys are missing the obvious."said Jesi.

"What?"said the three agents in unison.

"Well how did Kloe, you know the girl you told me about, find Zoe?"said Jesi.

"She's good. How?" said Tom.

"How?"said Dan, repeating Tom's questions.

"Because like when I first met Zoe I had a sense she was near, the same for you Keri, but with you I chose to ignore it."said Jesi.

"So what your saying is, Kloe knew where Zoe was in Russia which is huge just by sensing her."said Aniesha.

"Yep."said Jesi, forking some pistachio in her mouth as it just arrived.

"Wow!" said Keri.

"Wait a second, didn't Kloe take a lot of medicine that could of possibly enhanced her special abilities?" asked Tom.

"Probably."said Dan.

"That's not good, so if her 'sensing' ability got stonge rher combat ability could of as well!"said Anisha, shocked.

"I need to come with you guys."said Jesi.

"Why?"said Dan.

"Because I too can sense Zoe." said Jesi, simply.

"So can Keri."Dan said.

"Not necessarily, I din't feel anything when we found you."said Keri.

"So you do need me."said Jesi, smiling.

"It'll be dangerous."said Dan.

"Please, Zoe is my sister and I have got some combat skills." said Jesi.

"What do you think, Frank?" asked Neish.

"I think she's our best shot at finding Zoe and Kloe."said Frank.

"Ok you can come but your practising your skills on the plane." said Dan.

"Ok, sure! Just one second!"said Jesi, she then ran down the road.

"Are you sure about this Frank?"said Dan.

"I'm sure."said Frank.

Around ten minutes later Jesi ran towards them at the cafe, she had a big smile stretched on her face. Her locket was bouncign on her chest and her hair was blowing behind her, her eyes were gleaming.

"Let's go, I just told the orphanage that my long lost relative was in hospital so I had to spend time with them."said Jesi, twirling around.

"Good excuse."said Aniesha.

"But if we don't hurry that excuse will be true, come on." said Keri.

When they got to the plane, Jesi was bouncing around it was clear to see she was extemely excited.

"Hi I'm Tom!"said Tom to Jesi.

"I'm Jesi, are you the brain box of the team?"said Jesi.

"Yep!"said Tom. Jesi laughed.

In Dan's mind Jesi was the baby that needed to be baby sat, so he wasn't too thrilled about having her on the mission until later on she asked him.

"Dan, can I practise my skills on you?"she said, sweetly.

"Urm, Ok."said Dan. Everyone stared to watch.

The two positioned themselves facingeach other in the walkway. The others stared eagerly.

"I'll try not to hurt you."said Jesi, smiling. Tom laughed.

"Yeah right."said Dan. The moment he said that Jesi had the look of determination in her eyes.

"I want a nice clean fight."said Tom.

"Tom! Its not a wrestling ring."said Aniesha.

"Boxing! Typical girl!"said Tom.

Dan and Jesi began and Dan was acting the gentleman, he didn't want to hurt her but she needed to practise. But she caught him by surprise. She twirled around three times and kicked Dan hard in the knee, he fell to the ground. The attack was so hard the team felt the plane shake.

"Come on, Dan the man! Your not even trying!" said Jesi, grinning.

Aniesha, Tom and Keri laughed. The practise had made an unlikely turn. Dan was thinking how can someone that young kick so hard! He stumbled up, this time he won't stop for anything.

Jesi jumped aiming for his throat so Dan ducked and rolled over, Jesi landed firmly in a ninja pose.

"Here comes Kung-Fu Kitty!"said Jesi. With that she ran and jumped and spun inthe air and through her fist for his shoulder. He gasped but stayed up. She aimed a kick, he grabbed her leg, and yet she didn't look beat. She flipped backwards and did a triple backflip.

"Oh, my god!" said Dan. The team were speechless as she landed elgantly on her feet, she then crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow. She quadrople summer-saulted onto Dan's shouders and pulled the nerve on the edge of his neck he fell unconsious but just before he hit the ground Jesi jumped off and landed straight.

"Well done Jesi!"said Aniesha.

"Wow!"said Keri.

"Neat moves."said Tom

"Thanks."said Jesi, blushing.

Tom had put on a head cam when it started so Frank could see her progress. It was her first fight and already she had beat marcial-art, parkour master Dan. She would be more than a match for Kloe. Frank was seriously impressed.

Around fifty-five minutes later, Dan woke up dazed and confused. He woke up to laughing and talking. The team and Jesi were watching the fight on Tom's laptop as it had been recorded by Tom.

"You totally owned him." said Tom.

"And your three years younger." said Aniesha.

"Ahhh, my sister beat Dan!"said Keri.

Jesi was grinning and fiddling with her locket. What was with her and that locket?

"Ha ha! You guys. I didn't know her combat capability."said Dan, slightly angry.

"Combat capability? You think just because I'm thirteen I'm easily beat, and I should be babysat."said Jesi.

"No I don't think that."lied Dan.

"Yes you do I can tell, its one of my skills I can tell when people are lieing or are hiding something."said Jesi.

"I'm sorry Jesi, I underestimated you."said Dan.

"Yeah, big time."said Jesi.

After that Dan was not the judging type but he also snapped back into a trance. After half an hour of blank, Jesi plucked up the courage to ask.

"What's up with Dan, Neish?"whispered Jesi.

"Who knows, we all have our theories."said Neish.

"What's yours?"asked Jesi.

"He's in denial."said Aneisha.

"What's Tom's?"asked Jesi.

"Some sort of love tirangle, and Keri hasn't noticed."said Aniesha.

"Ok."said Jesi. Jesi had her own theory that was completely different to the others. She just needed to find out somehow.

"Excuse me, toilet."said Dan. Who the left through the compartment door.

"Need a drink."said Jesi, who then followed him. The others didn't find this perculiar.

Jesi followed Dan secretly, to her astonishment but also backing her theory he didn't go to the toilet. Dan carried on to a small private hub. Jesi thought this is where he went for some 'alone time'. He sat down on the sofa. His head in his hands. Jesi hid behind a chair. To her bewilderment what happened next was completely unexpected. A single tear slipped from his right eye. He looked up, his face was broken down into anxiety. Jesi knew she wasn't ment to be there but she got up and walked towards him. He was so, so, there was honestly know word for it he didn't notice her presence until she sat in front of him. He looked at her and wiped the tear away.

"What's up Jesi?"said Dan.

"I think the more interesting is What's up Dan. What's worring you? Jesi said fiddling with her locket.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Clearly."she said sarcastically.

"Jesi it's none of your business." he said.

"It's about Zoe isn't it?" she asked. At the mention of her name he scrunced up. Jesi only just met Dan but could tell this wasn't the usual behavior of action hero Daniel Morgan.

"Do you miss her?"she asked. Surprisingly, he laughed.

"Of course I do!"he laughed. Jesi was confused.

"Then what's wrong?"Jesi repeated.

"What do you think? This is the first time I've heard about her in months! Don't you think if she meant anyting to us she would at least call."he said angrily.

It was Jesi's time to be angry.

"You don't think she misses you just because she hasn't called you!"yelled Jesi.

This argument betwwen a sixteen year old boy and a thriteen year old girl was most perculiar.

"Did it even it acure to that blonde head of yours that she was trying to protect you?"shreiked Jesi.

"Jesi, calm dow..down."said Dan.

"No! Zoe cared more about you by keeping silent otherwise you''d of been in danger of KORPs. You do know they could of traced you calls, neither of you guys would've been safe."Jesi said.

"I guess bu..." dan stuttered before interupted by Jesi.

"You guess, If you remember once that Zoe was the right clone not Keri and because Zoe was a failed clone the Mastermind almost died, don't you think that KORPs would've wanted to hunt anyone Zoe loves and cares for, not to mention herself."yelled Jesi.

"She called of called us after KORPs was defeated!But she didn't!"yelled Dan, angrily.

"Zoe must of thought the same thing as you, she must of though as it was a long time since she was part of the team she'd of been forgotten!"exclaimed Jesi.

"Or she didn't miss us!"scoffed Dan.

"Didn't,Didn't,"stuttered Jesi

"You think that Zoe didn't miss you."she laughed.

"What's so funny?"yelled Dan

"She missed you a lot more then you think!"yelled Jesi.

"How do you know, you only met her briefly!"Dan yelled back.

"I know because of this."Jesi grabbed her locket.

"A locket!"scoffed Dan.

"Zoe's locket. Her most tresured possession, she gave it to me when she left and she said..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Jesi, I will come back to you I promise because you are so precious but if you don't believe me take my locket and you'll always know I will come back for it, because this locket is my most treasured possession. The actual locket is special to you as it's a gift from me to you but its contence is so very special to me._

"Guess what's inside?" asked Jesi. Dan was no longer angry but curious, what could Zoe of thought was so very special to her.

Jesi flipped the locket open on one side it read "I miss you so much" and on the other side was a familiar picture of a blonde spy with blue eyes. It was Daniel Morgan. Dan let tears slip, but they weren't tears of sorrow they were tears of joy.

"Do you still doubt that Zoe didn't miss you?" Jesi asked. Dan shook his head.

Dan and Jesi walked back to the team's compartment. Only then did Jesi realize that they were in a really big plane. I was a luxurious plane as well. Jesi looked up at Dan he no longer was upset but had a smile on his face. Jesi was still fiddling with her locket when they got back to the team.

"HI!" said Dan, cheerfully.

"HI." said Aniesha, uncertainly.

"It's a nice day isn't it." said Dan, happily

"We're on a plane." said Tom, confused.

Jesi smacked her forehead in a 'you can't be serious way'. The others weren't idiots, they could tell something had changed about Dan, and he wasn't making it any easier.

"Yeah it is a nice day." said Keri, stupidly. She had no clue what had been going on.

"Dan sit down, basically Tom, Neish, everything is fine, Dan is fine now." said Jesi.

The two team mates looked relieved.

"I was fine in the first place." said Dan.

"Dan, they're not idiots, you were acting a bit, well off and they could tell that, they had their theories." said Jesi.

The two looked annoyingly at Jesi. They clearly didn't want to spill about their theories.

"What theories?" Dan said irritated.

"Ere, well you see..."stuttered Neish. Dan wore an impatient and patient face.

"WE'RE LANDING!" shouted Tom, obviously relived. Luckily for them Dan let it go.

"Great!" said Keri.

"Dobro pozhalovat' v Rossiyu!" said Jesi.

"What?"The four agents said in unison.

"Welcome to Russia, in russian."said Jesi.

"How many languages do you know?"asked Aniesha.

"Ehh, well I know, English, Gaelic, French,Italian,Spanish,Russian,Arabic,Chinese,Japanese, Dutch and Boldovian! Also I know sign language!"said Jesi.

"Wow! Thats 11 languages, 12 encluding sign language."said Keri.

"Don't even get me started on codes, I know morse code, smoke signals, also I know serious slang."Continued Jesi.

"Guys!We're on a mission, cut the chatter!"said Dan.

"Sorry!"said Keri

"Sorry,Sentímolo, désolé, scusa,Lo sentimos, K sozhaleniyu,آسف,Duìbùqǐ,Sōrī ,Sorry, Schmulk!"said Jesi, cheekily

"Very funny!"said Dan, smiling. Jesi smiled back.

"This is the plan, we will head for Alexandrov by hired car and Jesi will try to sense any duplicates."said Dan.

"Okay."said Neish.

"Sure." said Keri

"Cool!"said Tom

"Let's do this!"exclaimed Jesi.

The five teenagers ran out the plane. When they got into central Moscow, Dan hired a taxi.

"Kak daleko vy puteshestvuyete , ser?"asked Jesi.

"Ot Moskvy do Vladimira."replied the man.

"khorosho."said Jesi.

"What are they saying?"asked Neish.

"No, Idea."said Dan.

"Privod nam Aleksandrov , pozhaluysta."said Jesi

"uveren."said the man.

As the taxi started to move the others asked her how she knew so much languages.

"I don't know, maybe beacuse the mastermind would of needed to know languages."said Jesi

"How come I can't learn languages?"asked Keri.

"No idea, maybe, ok, Keri what too you is the most important thing in the world?"asked Jesi.

"Erm, Shopping or Gossip or cosmetics, no shoes, or maybe hair..."Keri kept babbling on and on and on. Jesi made the other three come up close.

"Probably because people who think clothes and shoes are the most important things in the world are not capable to even learn new things."said Jesi. The three laughed.

They were getting to Alexandrov and it was the evening. None of the others seemed to think it was amazing that they had traveled from Great Britain to Italy to Russia in a day. Apart from Tom Tupper. Aniesha had already travelled places for her campaigns before MI High and Dan well to him every country is the same. Keri didn't like the difference in fashion but Tom had only travelled in games. Or the time he hacked into NASA, travelling to mars could only bepossible via hacking but as a spy you could travel anywhere. About an hour of the jorney went by until Jesi gasped.

"What is it?" said Dan.

"I can sense someone."said Jesi.

"We've gotta tell the driver to stop!"said Aniesha.

"Ostanovite taksi."said Jesi. The driver stopped and turned around.

"Oplata , pozhaluysta."He said. As tom payed him Jesi began to get out of the cab.

The driver drove of and the five teenagers were standing on a dark street.

"This way."said Jesi.

The team followed her, they were all anxious. Eventually they got to a building. They went around the back and snuck in. They went up two flights of stairs until a puffed out Tom said...

"You know we could of taken the lift."he said. But nobody was paying attention to him, all eyes were on Jesi.

She took them to a door. It was a flat. Jesi knocked on the door. Somebody opened the door open a creak. They said...

"Go away, I don't speak russian."

"Are you Lily?"Aniesha asked. The person opened it up a bit more.

"How do you know my name?"she said.

"Because you've got some writing on your arm."Dan said. The girl pushed the door open and rolled up her sleeve.

"How did you know?"Lily said.

"Because we have too."said Keri as she and Jesi rolled up their sleeves.

"Are you my sisters?"Lily exclaimed.

"Maybe, we'd better come in."asked Tom. Lily stepped a side to let them in.

"Can I get you anything?"asked Lily.

"No. We just need to talk."spoke Neish. Half an hour went by, while the agents explained what she was.

"So thats it."said Aneisha.

"Any questions?"asked Keri. Lily shoke her head and said.

"I don't remember my childhood, the latest I remember is from the age of twelve."said Lily.

"Do you know where Zoe is?" asked Dan filled with anxiety.

"I am sorry, I've never met her, I guess Kloe got to her before Zoe got to me."whimpered Lily.

"Great!"said Dan angrily.

The others began to leave. But Jesi stayed.

"I promise Lily, when this is all over we'll come back for you."said Jesi.

"Thank you."replied Lily. With that they left.

It had been a while since they've heard from Frank knowing him he probably dosed of. But then just like they rung a bell their coms screeched back on.

"Team, Status report."said Frank. While Tom and Keri told Frank the latest and Jesi was thinking, Dan and Aniesha were alone to talk.

"Dan?"said Aniesha.

"Yes, Neish?"said Dan

"Well, what did Jesi do to you?"asked Aneisha. Even thoigh she didn't properly explain he knew what she was talking about.

"She reminded me of what a idiot I was behaving like."said Dan, smiling.

"Oh right."said Anisha.

"I have a feeling you want to ask me something else."said Dan, smiling again.

"Dan, what's your status? I mean what's your status about Zoe?"Aneisha asked quietly.

"I miss her a lot, its like my heart aches."said Dan, quietly.

Aniesha though she was watching some sad romance movie, one where the two lovers are apart and they both yern for each other. These movies either end as a reunion or one tragically dies. Unfortunately this realistic romance movie could end either way.

Dan saw Aniesha's distress and said,

"I'm sure she's find, Zoe's mch tougher then she looks."said Dan, smiling sympathetically.

"Thanks Dan."said Aniesha smiling, shyly.

But little did the team know that a whole continent away Zoe was tied up and had a massive gash across her face.

"Kloe..Kloe..please."whimpered Zoe.

"Don't beg, you practically ended my life by taking me to MI9 medical I was locked up for a year being some stupid guinea pig." said Kloe, meanacingly.

"please!"cried Zoe.

"I'm not going to kill you, yet! I need a ransom first!"said Kloe, smiling maleviolently.

"please!"cried Zoe, once again, losing energy.

"But first I need a camera! Where are those stupid henchmen of mine?"said Kloe, impatiently, not listening to a word Zoe was saying.

"please!"cried Zoe.

"What!"yelled Kloe, turning to look at Zoe's limp form.

"I need water! It's so hot!"said Zoe, spluttering.

"Why do you think we are in the middle of a desert, maybe if I drowned you in the river Nile that would make you feel better!" said Kloe sarcastically.

"Kloe..please...we're sist..t.."stuttered Zoe, before Kloe inturrupted.

"Don't even finish that sentence! We stopped being sisters the minute you tried to stop me! Ahh the camera!"said Kloe excited. The masked men gave it to her.

"What took you so long? Oh well we've got one now, stand by ready to record in 3 , 2, wait get zoe out of here and feed her up a bit, she's a right state!"said Kloe, impatiently.

The masked men dragged Zoe away, Kloe started recording...

A continent away the coms screeched back on.

"Team, incomign messsage, I'm sending it to your spy pods, now."said Frank.

Kloe popped up on the screen. Dan clenched his fists, his temple pulsed violet.

_"Hello MI9, I have something that you want, a certain Zoe," _The team looked at each other.

_"Well I have her and she's I guess reasonably well looked after, if you call rotting away in a cell looked after, if you want her back I have three small-ish requests. One, you give me £1 million pounds, Two, you get me some designer clothes, because these are seriously skanking up and Thirdly, I want every single duplicate that isn't working for MI9 to meet me in Rio, I want some trustful quality family time you see. Drop of the clothes and money here in Cheops pyrimid in Giza, Eygpt. Then you wait one hour, then you can go in to rescue Zoe I guess, don't double cross, me I'll know if you do and then it'll be bye,bye Zoe. That's all."_said Kloe, and with that the screen went dark.

In egypt, Kloe was laughing, "They have absorlutely no Idea that the cell is booby-trapped!"laughed Kloe.

In russia the team were looking at each other.

"Let's go!"said Dan. The team got a taxi to the plane. They got on when Frank spoke to them.

"Team, we are going to take a risk by not giving into the ransom, at least we know where Zoe is."said Frank.

"Are you sure Frank? This could mean the difference between Zoe living or not."said Dan, frustrated.

"Not exactly, but hey we're MI9 this is what we do, take life-risking situation's head on."said Frank.

The team started testing Jesi on her skills on her plane for the whole time. They also came up with a strategy.

"Right, Tom, you'll stay here and try an hack any security. Keri, Neish, Jesi and I will go inside the pyrimid and locate Zoe,ilimanating any potential risks on the way. Guys, it'll be dangerous but this is our best shot, I would say Jesi is our key weapon and if Kloe hasn't left Jesi could easily take her down."said Dan, he looked at Jesi, smiling in a way a father did to daughter, they had a special bond.

"Check."said Tom

"Check."said Neish

"Roger!"said Keri.

"Checkmate!"said Jesi.

The five teenagers high fived each other and were ready when the plane landed in the middle of the desert, pyrimid Giza was in view, it was the middle of the night, but it was still light-ish in the desert.

"Blimey!It's hot!"said Tom.

"Team get ready!"said Dan. The four teenagers exited the plane, they statd walking towards the pyrimid. Around almost 3/4 of the distance from the plane Dan stopped.

"Do you all know the plan?"said Dan.

"Yes."the three girls chorused. Suddenly out of nowhere ten guards popped out of the ground.

"Oh, no there are ground lifts!"yelped Keri.

"Run!"yelled Dan. The four ran towards the pyrimid, followed by the ten guards.

Dan was running ahead, then Jesi,then Aniesha and the Keri. Dan tapped his com.

"Guys, I've got a plan, when I say now you spin around. I'll take the 3 on the left, Jesi the three on the right and Keri and Anisha take both two from the middle, ok, 1,2,3,Now!"yelled Dan.

The four teens turned around. Already a massive fight was breaking out. Dan had knocked out one already and was fighting the two others. Aniesha and Keri were fighting all four together. Jesi had knocked out two and was fighting the last, she did one big kick in the sternum and the guard callapsed. Jesi was helping Dan.

"Dan, the squirrel in flight?"said Jesi, kicking.

"And the kick behind."he answered. When he answered Jesi looked like the squirrel flying onto the guards shoulders and blinding him with her hands while dan kick behind. He fell but Jesi jumped of onto the other guard and kicked him in the head. All the guards were on the floor.

"Good work team!"said Frank, over coms.

"Yeah, neat skills Jesi! Oh and the rest of you!"said Tom.

"Enough humour!Come on, there maybe more."said Dan.

The five teenagers entered the pyrimid. It was suprisingly empty.

"That's strange."said Dan.

"Nope, that's not good, they should be here."said Jesi, anxiety filling her.

"Chill you guys! This could be easier then we thought!"said Keri, strolling in.

"Guys, according to the heat signitures on the laptop there is only you and three other readings."said Tom

"Hopefully, one is Zoe."said Dan. Keri lost the colour in her face. Unfortunately for her Neish noticed. When Jesi and Dan were a good distance behind, Aniesha took the oppertunity to talk to Keri.

"What's up Keri?"asked Aniesha, worried.

"Nothing."she replied. Aniesha started to think that Tom's love triangle theory might be slightly right. She decided to test it by asking Keri about Zoe.

"Aren't you happy we're gonna save your sister?"asked Neish, sneakily.

Keri's reaction was exactly the one Aneisha predicted it to be.

"I guess."said Keri. Aneisha realised the coms where still on she got her spy pod out and broke their frequency so know one could here them.

"Team, Keri and Aneisha's coms have stopped."Frank said.

"Neish try and fix them from your end."asked Tom, unfazed.

"Sure."said Neish, although she wasn't going to fix them until she got some answers.

"Keri, listen to me, Dan doesn't think of you in that way, you shouldn't take this out on Zoe, you've never met her."said Aniesha. Keri gave up.

"If it wasn't for her I bet I would've got through to him." said Keri, harshly.

"No, you wouldn't. Have you ever thought of why Dan didn't like you when you first came to MI High, its because you practically replaced Zoe and you were so different, barely focused and to well not dedicated enough. The complete oppisite of Zoe."Aniesha stated.

"Great, she's a spy swat as well."said Keri, twice as harsh. This broke Aniesha.

"Get, over yourself Keri, He'll never like you like that, especially if he hears that you are judging Zoe, your own sister may I remind you, before you've even met her!"Aniesha whispered,angrily.

"What ever!"said Keri, who stormed of forward. Aniesha huffed annoyed.

"You do know that I just fixed the coms and heard the entire conversation, don't worry I cut the others out!"said Tom, even though Aniesha couldn't see him she could tell he had a smirk on his smug face.

"Tom! Private girl chat!"said Aniesha before the crack of the coms showed aniesha that they were all back on.

The four teenagers arrived at a big arch, it had some hyroglipics on it.

"Enter if you dare, but death may a wait you, beware."read Jesi.

"What?"Keri said.

"Oh, didn't I mention I can read herogliphics as well!"said Jesi.

"Well of course!Whats next marcian?"smirked Dan. Jesi smiled.

"The door not enter sign always makes me want to enter!"said Keri.

"Let's go then!"said Neish.

After walking on some narrow pathways the team got to some old columns where there were some chambers as well.

"Zoe I think is up ahead, but is guarded by two other heat signitures."said Tom.

"Approch with caution, team."said Frank, anxiously.

Just as Tom predicted there were two guards standing outside the chamber. They saw the team and the fight comenced. Aniesha and Dan fought one guard and Jesi and Keri the other. It was a easy win.

"Now what?"asked Dan.

"There is a keypad, not very ancient egyptian."said Keri.

"We just need to hack it."said Jesi.

"Doing it now."said Tom, and sure enough the chamber door clicked open.

As the team stepped inside it was pitch black. Suddenly the lights came on and the room was filled with lasers.

"Lasers! Great!"said Neish unenthusiastincally.

"Follow my lead!"said Jesi.

Unbelieveably Jesi began to do flips through the beams, she was at the end and hit the switch, the lasers went.

"Great!"said Keri stepping forward.

What she didn't know was she had just set of a countdown. The lights came on and a screen with Kloe in it said...

"I told you something bad would happen if you double crossed me, its a shame I was looking forward to the designer clothes. You have set of a bomb that would go of in 30 seconds, believe it or not its attached to Zoe, and no it can't come of, any way you'll all end up dieing as the explosion would be so great it would take down the entie pyrimid, but I'm safe so don't worry! Bye!"she said before disappearing.

Jesi,Keri and Aniesha looked at each other with a horror filled expression but Dan just said...

"Zoe!"He was looking at Zoe who was huddled at a corner, obviously dehydrated. Dan ran to her and grabbed the bomb which was attached to her leg.

"Zoe, wake up."said Dan

"Give her water!"said Jesi. Aniesha grabbed her water bottle. Dan fed it to Zoe, her green eyes opened.

"B,R,Y,G."she said, losing energy.

"What?"said Dan.

"Isn't it obvious?"said Jesi, the others looked bewildered.

"Cut the blue then red then yellow then green wires, and quickly there is only 10 seconds left!"said Jesi, frustrated.

Dan ripped the wired in that order, as he ripped the last green wire the timer stopped on 1 second. The team looked relieved. Aniesha fed Zoe her entire bottle of water. Zoe got her energy back.

"Guys! You saved me!"said Zoe, standing up with Dan's aid. She looked at Dan.

"I'll always save you, Zoe."said Dan, before hugging her. Zoe closed her eyes in bliss.

"Are they kissing yet?"said Tom, cheekily.

"Tom!"said Aniesha. Keri looked upset. Before Anisha talked to her it was Jesi who got to her first.

"She is your sister, family, like Libi."said Jesi,knowledgeably.

"How did you know ab..."said keri before Jesi interrupted.

"Aneisha told me."said Jesi. Keri for the first time looked at Zoe not in anger or annoyment but in Joy.

"Thanks Jesi, it could of been awkward."said Aniesha.

"Really awkward."said Tom. Jesi and Neish both said 'shut up' to Tom at the same time, then they and Keri hugged in victory.

Meanwhile in the corner of the chamber Dan and Zoe where both still huggign tightly, Dan was so happy he found Zoe again. And Zoe was happy to see the blonde spy who she cared for. They stopped hugging to look at each other.

"I missed you Zoe, so much."said Dan quietly.

"I missed you too."said Zoe.

"I know about your locket."said Dan.

"Really, well I'd like to say that Dan I don't know how to say this but I love you."said Zoe, smiling.

"I have loved you since you saved frank, all those months ago."said Dan, relieved to let his feelings out.

With that the blonde haired spy and the red haired spy shared a romantic fairy tale kiss.

"Tom, there kissing."said Neish, sweetly.

"Really, I knew it! Good one Danny boy!"said Tom.

"Tom don't thats gross!"said Keri smiling.

Jesi just smiled. She was happy Dan and her had met up again, she felt like the fairy godmother by helping Dan realise his feelings and by recieveing the locket form Zoe.

The too spies broke up their moment and hugged again, it was the most longest hug, zoe rested her chin on dan's shoulder and stroked his hair. Dan closed his eyes peacefully.

The five teenagers became six and they walked back to the plane. Dan and Zoe had hand in hand. They walked into the plane where they were greated by a smirking Tom. He was about to remark on The whole Zan thing when...

The six teens said "Shut up tom!" They all then laughed.

A week later...

Dan, Aniesha, Tom and Keri are back at St Hearts. When Frank turned up and said

"No news on the whole Kloe situation, but we think unfortunately we're looking at a new enemy."said Frank.

"Don't worry, we''ll get her."said Tom.

"We'll be ready!"said Keri.

"Alway's are!"said Neish.

"With some help though."said Dan grinning.

Zoe was walking with Mr flatley towards the team.

"It's nice to have you back Zoe."said Mr Flatley.

"Thank you sir."she said before walking up to Dan and slipping her hand in his.

"Oh Frank there is some blocked piping."said Mr flatley.

"I'm on it Mr Ref, naw wher' is m' plunge'?"said Frank, walking off.

"How is Jesi and Lily doing at the training faciltiy?"asked Aniesha, looking at Zoe.

"They've been promoted."said Zoe.

"That's great."said Keri, smiling.

"So, lovebirds when's your next date?"asked Tom.

"Shut up Tom."said Aniesha, gently whacking Tom on the head. Dan and Zoe grinned at each other.

Suddenly, the pencils flashed. The five MI HIgh agents looked at each other.

"Here we go again."said Dan, grinning.

The five agents ran for the doors of St Hearts as the alarm for end of break sounded. But one statement remained.

"I'll be back."The ghostly sound of Kloe said.


	2. Story 2: Tom's New Hair-Do

Now Zoe was at St Heart's life was perfect, so Dan thought. He was blissfully staring into space outside the entrance of St Hearts. Zoe was laughing with Aniesha and Keri. Something unknown amused them. Dan snapped out of his blissful trance and became very curious of what they were laughing at, they had been laughing for a solid 10 minutes. Tom was oblivious to this as he had his head stuck in the 14th Blade Quest book.

Dan walked up to them, when he approached they stopped laughing; now he was incredibly curious of the conversation, and hey he couldn't help it he was a spy after all.

"What are you three laughing at?" asked Dan, grinning. The three girls were silent.

"It's nothing, absolutely noth…"said Aniesha before she was cut off from her own laughter.

"Zoe?"asked Dan, he could always rely on his girlfriend to tell the truth.

"It's nothing Dan."Whispered Zoe, smiling. But Keri was clutching her stomach and couldn't keep it in.

"We are laughing because Tom over there could be your reflection." said Keri, laughing.

Dan was confused, he must of missed a crucial element.

"What?" asked Dan, puzzled.

"Well haven't you noticed, he's puffed up his hair to look more like you, the supposed action hero." said Aniesha, giggling. Dan looked at Tom, who was reading Blade quest, and realised his hair did look more like his.

"Tom? An action hero! You've got to be kidding me!" spluttered Dan, and immediately Dan started laughing uncontrollably too.

But their laughter was cut short as the teams pencils flashed, they looked at each other and became serious. What will this mission be? They were all thinking it could possibly be a kidnapped world leader. Some nuclear weapons needed disposing. Or maybe another shock form their knew nemesis Kloe.

The team ran and grabbed Tom from his book. They ran down the hall, to the caretaker's broom cupboard. Zoe popped her thumb on the scanner. They all went in, and Keri pulled the broom.

The five spies went shooting down the lift. They were all blasted into their usual outfits, Zoe was blasted into her old skinny jeans, boots and long coat, her hair was done up in a bun above her head.

Frank went immediately into debriefing.

"Team this is about Kloe…"said Frank.


	3. Story 2: Mission Brief

The team shared a glance at each other. Every instinct knew it was going to be her but they just didn't want it to be true, she was psycotic and that could do wonders to the mind.

"Kloe has become really destructive, recently there have been stolen gadgets and weapons, they have beene stolen with so much precison that we didn't see it coming." said Frank, gravely.

The team were shocked.

"We think she's building an army against MI9."Frank continued.

Suddenly Zoe gasped.

"What?" said Dan, worried if she was hurt.

"I've got it!"she said, she ran to the comupter while the others looked at her puzzled.

She started typing and clicked the enter key, the familiar ransom video came up.

"When you told me about the video didn't you tell me she asked for our sisters?"asked Zoe.

"Yes, for apparantly some quality family time."Frank scoffed


	4. Story 2: The Plan

"That makes sense."said Zoe, sighing.

"What does?"inquired Keri.

"Well if she wants an army and she wanted her sisters, well you add it up, she wants all the d

duplicates as her army."said Zoe, rolling her eyes. She began typing.

"thats not good."said Tom, distressed.

"Oh no!"said Frank, he was looking at the computer screen. It had the names of four

of the duplicates that had already been taken.

"She's taken Ally,Tash,Kate and Teri, already!" gasped Zoe.

When Zoe travelled she met Ally,Kate and Teri, and now they were kidnapped and

forced to train against theif will, like Zoe was at SKUL.

"We've got to save them!"gasped Aniesha, who was already heading for the lift.

"Negative Aniesha, our priorty is to save the others."said Frank.

"No!"said Keri.

"Keri, Aniesha, Frank is right we have to safe the others from the risk."said Zoe, gravely.

"To achieve that we have to work out her strategy." said Dan.

Around ten minutes later there was a table with the world map in the centre of HQ, Dan was

strategizing.

"Now you guys, we've got to think of a link, they were all kidnapped in so far random places."said Dan

"Cairo, Brasillia, Beijing, Washington."said Tom, boldly.

"Anything you guys." said Dan, who had placed pins at the four places on the map.

"Their all capitals."said Aniesha.

"Good Neish, but we need to narrow it down there are a lot of possible capitals." said Dan.

"I've got an idea, its probably stupid."said Zoe. When she said that Dan whipped out of spy to normal school boy coupley.

"Nothing you say is ever stupid."said Dan, Zoe and Dan stared at each other so long they forgot everyone was there.

"Stop goggling you two."smirked Tom, they both snapped out of it.

"Well what do the capitals have in common?"said Zoe. The others looked oblivious.

"What." Frank said, before his, phone rang.

"They are all the capitals of countries with thd biggest rivers, Cairo was first because Egypt has the Nile, Brasillia next because of the amazon, and so on."said Zoe smiling.

"It fits, great Zoe!"said Dan, grinning. Frank interrupted by saying.

"Aniesha your auntie chooses the worst times." he said, before entering the lift.

"So we need to find out the 5th longest river."said Neish.

"The river Yenisei in Russia."stated Tom.

"Moscow!"said Keri, triumphant.

"Again!"said Dan, they had already drove through moscow for lily, how many more times.

Frank came back down to HQ one minute later to find them reasearching.

Dan was reasearching about routes and so on through Moscow.

Tom was trying to out wit Dan's italian by itempting to learn Russian.

Aniesha and Zoe were looking up about the girl who was called Ann.

Keri was reasearching about top trend fur coats complete with leather boots in Russia.

"Keri,stop researching clothes."Frank sighed.

" Its ehhhh useful for...the ehhh...cold, yep keeps you warm in russia."stuttered Keri.

"Yeh, useful by wearing the latest fashion."said Tom.

"How is leather boots going to help?"said Dan, smirking.

"they ehhh..fentilate.. The.. Umm."stammered Keri.

"Enough, any useful data."asked Frank.

"Ann's address,age and her knowledge and potential useful features."replied Zoe.

" get to her, before Kloe does."said Frank.

The five agents headed for the lift.


	5. Story 2: The Journey

The team went to the same private plane as last time. They entered it all filled with anxiety of what the mission could half an hour later Keri and Neish were talking about spy clothes Tom unsuprisingly was reading some Blade Quest that he had snuck with him. Dan and Zoe were sitting together talking.

"So I really want one of those cool velvety jackets."said Neish.

"Oh, the Velvoila, Same!"squealed Keri, they both giggled.

Tom's mind was buzzing, reading the adventures of Luke Blade.

'Luke's sword shimmered and shone in the valley of the gurdililes, when Meredith the beautiful princess of Nereawell snuck up behind him and hugged him.' Tom's mind was nkw really buzzing. He was thinking, great! There is romance here and in the book, he swiftly turned the page to skip it.

Zoe had her head lent on Dan's shoulder, they were both holding hands.

"I hope their ok."said Zoe, quietly.

"Who?"asked Dan.

"My four lost sisters."she replied. Dan turned Zoe's head to look at him.

"Kloe won't hurt them, and if she does she'll have me to talk too, well more fight with."He said, smiling.

Zoe smiled, and strightened up to kiss Dan softly on the mouth. Zoe put her hand into Dan's hair when they were inturrupted by a giggling Keri and Neish and a disgusted Tom. They broke apart.

"Breathe you guys."Tom said making horribly sickly noises.

Dan with slightly messed up hair, and an annoyed, flustered expression turned to look at Tom and said

"Shut up."

Keri and Aniesha both laughed. Zoe smiled bute Dan looked annoyed.

After what felt like a long jorney for some, filled with chatting,giggling,cuddling and reading the play landed on the familiar grounds of Moscow.


	6. Story 2: The Arrival

The team had just exited the plane when Tom spoke.

"I'd better stay here, you know just in case of ehhh."stuttered Tom.

"What? Danger. You may want to puff up your hair like an action hero but you'll never ever truely behave like one."said Dan annoyed. After all his plan was for all of them to get Ann and Tom was chickening out. It just proved it. Dan would do anything for Zoe even if it meant to persuade Tom to help get her sisters from the 'Danger' zone.

"Dan, leave it, we have to save Ann."exclaimed Aniesha. Keri was confused as she had never really seen Dan like this to Tom, especially as it was a sudden thing.

But Dan wouldn't leave it. He was thinking, How can anyone be such a coward? But when Zoe impatiently tugged at his arm he dropped his gaze from Tom and turned around, and walked away with Keri, Zoe and Neish on his tail.

When they had entered Moscow the coms screeched on, but Dan wouldn't speak to Tom so Aniesha did.

"So where's the address?"asked Neish.

"Well she seems to be in a warehouse, just follow my directions."said Tom.

After ten minutes Tom lead them all to a long empty street filled with warehouses and abandoned buildings.

"Wher..."said Dan, before he remembered he wasn't talking to Tom. Luckily Keri knew the question as she was wondering it herself.

"Where to now Tom, this whole road is filled with warehouses."asked Keri.

"How about we ask them."said Zoe. Five fully grown men approched them menacingly, They had a sign stamped on their shoulders. It was red and had the logo K.

"Oh no!"said Neish.

The men jumped at Keri who dodged at the last minute. A massive fight broke out. Zoe kicked the man but he grabbed her leg so she did one of Jesi's signiture moves by backflipping out of his grasp but while the others were fighting the others, Dan had knocked one out so he was free to notice that once Zoe backflipped out of one of the man's grasp another man grabbed her in a head lock from behind. Dan pounced on the man and pulled his head backwards and kicked him from behind. Neish and Keri took out the rest.

"Be careful, there could be more."said Dan.


	7. Story 2: Inside The Building

Thw four agents went inside the warehouse. Luckily, it was empty. Dan strolled ahead with Zoe. Leaving Keri and Aniesha free to talk. They grabbed their coms and held there hands firmly arou d it. Neish then looked at Keri.

"It is very strange that Dan has just fallen out with Tom."said Keri.

"Actually it's not strange at all."stated Neish.

"Why?"asked keri, confused.

"because Dan obviously wants to find all the sisters with as muxh help as ne can get, thats why he is angry at Tom because Tom will not help."said Neish.

"why does Dan want to find all the sisters."asked Keri, still confused.

"Because of Zoe, duhhhh."said Neish. Keri still looked confused.

"He wants to do everything he can to make Zoe happy and thats by finding the rest of the sisters."said Neish, impatiently.

"Oh."said Keri. The girls put their coms back in.

"Tom, what have we got?"asked Zoe.

"Well Zoe I have got a single heat signiture coming up."said Tom.

"Great. Is it up ahead?"asked Zoe.

"Yep."said Tom. When the team finally got to the door the coms screeched on another freaquency.

"Team, progress report."said Keri debreifed Zoe and Dan were talking.

"I am sure Ann is alright."whispered Dan.

"I hope your right."said Zoe, quietly.

"Course I am, when have I been wrong?"Dan asked, took a moment to consider.

"The time you got the Movie schedule wrong, we ended up seeing the next movie."said Zoe, grinning.

"Oh, well what may I remind you did you say that day."asked Dan, innocently

"That was the best movie I had ever seen."remwembered Zoe, smiling.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about."grinned Dan.

"I suppose so, but..."said Zoe before she was stopped by Dan's lips fusing with hers, washing all her doubts away.

"Guys!"said Tom, interrupting the movie star spoke the first word he had said to Tom in a while.

"What!"yelled Dan, breaking apart with Zoe.

"I know I haven't been able to open the door, but thays because I have been worried about multiple heat readings coming from down the street."said Tom, anxiously.

"So?" said Keri.

"They are inside the warehouse, get ready for whoever they are."said Tom, anxiety filling him.

But as he said that another frequency screeched on the coms.

"Hello team, I'm here!"laughed Kloe, menacingly.

The heat signitures came into view at the cue of her menacing were about 20 hench men and Kloe her self, the henchmen wore grey overalls with masks and red K's stamped on their shoukders, probably meaning K for Klow, it was also the same logo they had ripped of earlier.

"Guys, get ready."said Dan. The overalled men took all of them on in a massive fight,the team managed to fend themselves for a while but it ended with Kloe triumphant.


	8. Story 2: The Kidnapping

Thw four agents went inside the warehouse. Luckily, it was empty. Dan strolled ahead with Zoe. Leaving Keri and Aniesha free to talk. They grabbed their coms and held there hands firmly arou d it. Neish then looked at Keri.

"It is very strange that Dan has just fallen out with Tom."said Keri.

"Actually it's not strange at all."stated Neish.

"Why?"asked keri, confused.

"because Dan obviously wants to find all the sisters with as muxh help as ne can get, thats why he is angry at Tom because Tom will not help."said Neish.

"why does Dan want to find all the sisters."asked Keri, still confused.

"Because of Zoe, duhhhh."said Neish. Keri still looked confused.

"He wants to do everything he can to make Zoe happy and thats by finding the rest of the sisters."said Neish, impatiently.

"Oh."said Keri. The girls put their coms back in.

"Tom, what have we got?"asked Zoe.

"Well Zoe I have got a single heat signiture coming up."said Tom.

"Great. Is it up ahead?"asked Zoe.

"Yep."said Tom. When the team finally got to the door the coms screeched on another freaquency.

"Team, progress report."said Keri debreifed Zoe and Dan were talking.

"I am sure Ann is alright."whispered Dan.

"I hope your right."said Zoe, quietly.

"Course I am, when have I been wrong?"Dan asked, took a moment to consider.

"The time you got the Movie schedule wrong, we ended up seeing the next movie."said Zoe, grinning.

"Oh, well what may I remind you did you say that day."asked Dan, innocently

"That was the best movie I had ever seen."remwembered Zoe, smiling.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about."grinned Dan.

"I suppose so, but..."said Zoe before she was stopped by Dan's lips fusing with hers, washing all her doubts away.

"Guys!"said Tom, interrupting the movie star spoke the first word he had said to Tom in a while.

"What!"yelled Dan, breaking apart with Zoe.

"I know I haven't been able to open the door, but thays because I have been worried about multiple heat readings coming from down the street."said Tom, anxiously.

"So?" said Keri.

"They are inside the warehouse, get ready for whoever they are."said Tom, anxiety filling him.

But as he said that another frequency screeched on the coms.

"Hello team, I'm here!"laughed Kloe, menacingly.

The heat signitures came into view at the cue of her menacing were about 20 hench men and Kloe her self, the henchmen wore grey overalls with masks and red K's stamped on their shoukders, probably meaning K for Klow, it was also the same logo they had ripped of earlier.

"Guys, get ready."said Dan. The overalled men took all of them on in a massive fight,the team managed to fend themselves for a while but it ended with Kloe triumphant.


	9. Story 2: Locked Up

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just school stuff, you know! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

Zoe woke up in a strange place. It had stone walls and bits of hay around. She staggered up, her skin bruised by being hastly thrown in the room. She looked around her.

"Neish?"she gasped. She realised she was alone. She staggered to the only exit, there was a window but it was barred and too high to reach.

"Dan?"she whispered. She started to weep, being locked up was bad news for her.

In another cell a blonde haired spy woke up to find a red haired girl looking down at him. He thought it must be Zoe or even Keri. But he was wrong as a heartless voice spoke.

"Typical foolish Dan! You thought you'd take me on! As if! I'm not that stupid! I simply knocked you out before you exited the van!"she laughed a cruel laugh.

Dan gasped, and tried to stand, he had been badly beat.

"Don't stand unless you want your leg kicked off! Do you like my boots?"asked Kloe in a fake sweet voice.

Dan raised his head and saw the boots had sharp blades on the bottom. He wasn't going to push it this time. Kloe started heading for the only door.

"Don't do anything foolish Romeo or Juliet will pay the price."said Kloe. She laughed and close the door. On the other side there was a locking and a jangling of keys then the sound of distant footsteps.

Dan thought of what she had said, then a though struck his head.

"Zoe."he whispered.

Back in HQ, Frank and Stella were following Tom's progress via the spare headcam. He was trailing back to the warehouse.

"Right, I can only hack the CCTV near it, that's why I couldn't on the plane, the stupid Russian's and their extra security!"said Tom, annoyingly.

"Tom, that's not stupid that's clever, they don't want people hacking the CCTV."said Frank.

"It doesn't make it any easier for us!"said Tom.

"Be quiet, the pair of you! We have to locate the team!"said Stella.

"Almost got it."said Tom looking at the spy pod.

"Come on!"said Frank, impatiently.

"Got it! The vans went down this street."said Tom before speeding off.

_Dan thought of what she had said, then a though struck his head. _

_"Zoe."he whispered._

"Dan?"whispered a small voice.

"Zoe! Where are you!"said Dan, wizzing round.

"I'm in the other cell. Can you see my fingers?"she whispered. Dan saw slim fingers poking from the other side of a air vent.

"Zoe!"said Dan rushing upto the vent, he could see that the pure green eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I can't believe Kloe would be so heartless to lock us up!"said Zoe.

"I know, she came to see me."said Dan.

"What did she want?"asked Zoe.

"To gloat, she knocked me and Keri out with gas before we exited the van, she thought it was so clever."said Dan, smirking.

"Ditto. Neish was knocked out, and then me."said Zoe.

"Really, well she also showed me her super sharp boots, and..."Dan hesitated.

"What?"asked Zoe through the vent. Dan's fingers stroked Zoe's.

"She said that if I do anything rash, you'll pay the price."said Dan.

"How did she know?"said Zoe.

"The same way she knew we tried to escape, she must of hid cam's and mic's in the van."said Dan. Zoe ducked her head and whispered barely audibly.

"Watch what you say, there migh be some in here." Dan nodded.

In another very dark and dingy cell there was a Neish and Keri. They had already tried to escape, but it seemed inpossible, so they sat down and were now talking, well Keri was anyway.

"So Trina was like 'OMG' and I was like 'OMGW!' Which means...Neish are you listening?"asked Keri. Neish felt her eye lids heavy and then snapped them open.

"Ummmmmm, sorry, yep, totally listening."said Neish, confused.

"Good! So it means 'Oh my green wedgers,' they are toats fabulous, they really go with my designer green bag!"exclaimed Keri.

Neish loved talking about clothes and fashion but there was a limit to what she could take, and with Keri there was never a limit.

Back in the center of Moscow Tom unsuccessfully was following the footage of the van on each camera.

"It's no use, the van takes so many twists and turns, it would be a miracle to find them."huffed Tom.

"Keep going Tom."said Frank.

"Why does the Van have to have a fake number plate?"puffed Tom.

"There criminals what do you expect."said Stella.

"The Russian satellite is taking forever!"said Tom.

"Stop getting frustated!"yelled Stella.

Tom couldn't handle the stress and ripped the head cam from his ear and cut of the line.

Frank and Stella were in HQ with nno clue what was going on.

"Oh great!"said Stella, misrably.

Dan and Zoe were comforting each other through the vent.

"Remember the time where the dark wizard kicked me and neisha and you shot them with a arrow."said Dan, laughing at the memory.

"I quote 'MI9 trancerliser, gets them every time."remembered Zoe.

"But every thing changed when you left, I missed you so much."said Dan

"Same here, but now you know I couldn't come, even though I wanted too."said Zoe.

"Well your here now, thats the main thing."smiled Dan.

"Yep, on the other side of a vent."sighed Dan.

"Hang on."said Zoe. She fixed her hands on the rails and yanked so hard her fingers went red, but it released and she quickly steadied herself before falling backwards. Dan rubbed her hand, he could now reach into her cell, if only it wasn't arm sized.

"Are you ok?"asked Dan.

"Yes."said Zoe.

Zoe went forward and grabbed Dan's collar gently and brung him into a kiss, it felt endless and blissful. Dan's hair flopped forward. As he leaned in more. If there was music it would be sweet flutes. They drew apart and smiled at each other.


	10. Story 2: In The Cell

Tom had a 1,000,001 things wizzing inside his big brain. The key element was he had just broken protocol, he wasn't meant to break up with HQ. But he wasn't used to pressure, especially because he sat up all cosy behind a computer eating custard creams. They had practically pushed him to the limit as he wasn't a field agent, but one thing was for certain is he needed help. Tom sat done on the low wall.

"Who?"whispered Tom to himself. But then his mind clicked to a certain Red-head.

"Jesi."he whispered, smiling.

Aneisha was seriously annoyed now, how long could this girl talk for? Forever? Aneisha sincerely hoped not.

"Trina was like that skirt is toats fabosh but it could be a bit slimmer around the..."said Keri, before interrupted.

"That sound's great Keri but can we try to get out of here?"asked Neish, annoyed.

"We all ready tried."replied Keri, confused.

"But suddenly I have so much motivation to get out of here."said Neish, getting up.

"Oh, ok."replied Keri, even more confused.

The two were silently (to Neish's delight) feeling around the walls for any type of exit. But as they had known before there was only one exit and that was the strong door. Suddenly the door swung open, the two girls got into fighting positions when Kloe walked in.

"Hello you two."said Kloe, meanacingly.

The girls remained silent.

"Got nothing to say?"asked Kloe.

"Why are we being kept prisoner?"asked Keri.

"Does there have to be a reason?"asked Kloe, innocently. The two girls weren't fooled.

"Ok there is a reason but as if I'd tell you."cackled Kloe

Keri and Neish stared at each other and ran straight for Kloe. But at the last moment they stopped when she trust her leg in the air so under her show was facing them, it was so much sharp spikes.

"Try and fight me and you may end up being stabbed to death."smirked Kloe. As she predicted the two girls backed up.

The door swung shut and the two girls glanced at each other worried.

Stella and Frank were in HQ trying to come up with a plan.

"I can't believe he would do something like that."said Stella.

"I would, Tom isn't used to pressure, and he was under a lot."replied Frank.

"Well when we do get back in touch I'll be having words with him."said Stella. Frank though of arguing but thought better of it.

"Any Idea what to do?"asked Frank.

"No, but how many of the duplicates does Kloe know about?"asked Stella.

"I don't know, but luckily not all of them."replied Frank.

"Maybe that's what she need's the agents for."said Stella

"That's not good, she might torture them to get her army."replied Frank, horrified.

Tom locating Jesi's number on the spypod, but finally he found it. The second he pressed the button a screen came on it was what Jesi was doing live. She was wearing a black top with a slim black leather jacket and with skinny jeans and boots. She was doing backflips and kicks, obviously training. Just then she backflipped until she was right up to the screen, her ponytail swished in her face before she said.

"Hi Tom! What do you want?"

"I need your help."he stated.

"With what, if it's about that game your playing I have already told you, to defeat the Iron king you have to kick his visor."she said, while training.

"No, the team has been kidnapped by Kloe."said Tom. Just then she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Zoe, Dan, Neish and Keri have been kidnapped by Kloe! I'm on my way! Where are you?"asked Jesi.

"Moscow."he said.

Zoe and Dan were still talkign through the vent.

"Do you think Tom's on his way to find us?"asked Zoe.

"I doubt it, he doesn't like to be on field."said Dan facing his cell.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, he's like what you are when it comes to ducks."said Zoe, chuckling at the last bit.

"Ducks are freaky! It's completely rational to be slightly afraid of Ducks."moaned Dan.

"Slightly? When we went to the park pond to feed the ducks you ran a mile, literally!"laughed Zoe. Dan joined in.

"What are you scared off?"asked Dan, facing the green eyes. Just as she was about to tell him they heard footsteps. They drew apart and Zoe quickly put the vent back on, just in case there were no camera's, they both sat down, away from the vent.

Zoe's door swung open. Dan listened closely.

"Hello dear sister."said Kloe, sarcastically.

"What have you done with Ann, Kate, Ally, Tash and Teri?"asked Zoe, fearlessly.

"That's for me too no, and you not to find out. I'm am glad you fell into my trap with the rivers, as I only knew where they were from and it all fit. What a coinsidence."smiled Kloe, menacingly.

"You mean you only knew where those five were, none of the others?"asked Zoe.

"Unfortunately yes."said Kloe. Zoe smiled, she was one step ahead.

"But that's why I have you."smiled Kloe.

Dan knew what she meant, they were actually many steps behind Kloe.

"I don't understand."said Zoe, confused.

"To get the information to spend some quality family time with my sisters I need you."said Kloe. Zoe's mind clicked. Dan put his fist in his mouth to stop himself yelling at Kloe who it seems hadn't hid cameras other wise with her ego she would of mentioned it.

"I will never tell."said Zoe, fearlessly.

"Oh I know you won't."laughed Kloe. Just then Dan had a flashback with a conversation with Keri.

_"Well, she's after Zoe so she'd probably break Zoe up mentally by breaking us up physically."_

The realisation hit Zoe like a tonne of bricks.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM! NOT DAN OR ANEISHA OR KERI! DO YOU HEAR ME!"screamed Zoe. Kloe laughed uncontrolably. Dan knew what Zoe was going to do next but what could he do? He was stuck on the other side of a wall, he had never felt so useless.

Zoe launched herself onto Kloe, not caring about her strong combat ability or her new shoes, she was so angry. Kloe was completely taken by suprise. Zoe started hitting Kloe. They went into a one on one fight. Dan stood up to see them through the vent, with all that was going on, Kloe wouldn't notice him. Kloe went in for a fatal kick but Zoe was ready and grabbed Kloe's ankle and twisted her round. Kloe fell as she yelled.

"GUARDS!" Two muscular men came in, with Kloe's ankle twisted onthe floor she could take them, especially because the door was wide open.

Zoe did a stradle kick in their stomachs, they went back a step at the blow. Zoe kicked the one on the right in the eye and as the other one came running towards her she twisted his arm back. But he kicked from behind and she dodged it by doing a double backflip. All Dan could do was watch. Zoe grabbed the mad in a headlock and kicked him in the back he fell to the ground in a heap on top of the other. She smiled at her victory, but Dan watched as Kloe rose and kicked Zoe in the theigh. Zoe let out a loud excruciating shriek, it was so loud when Dan couldn't stop him self as he yelled...

"ZOE!" Kloe didn't hear him. He quickly ducked out of sight of the vent. He heard the conversation.

"Your going to pay doing that! Well actually your Team is going to pay for you doing that! I will enjoy seeing you break up and suffer!"growled Kloe. She dragged the two men out and locked the door. Dan rose and saw Zoe on the floor bleeding and crying.

"Zoe!"he yelled, again, but this time floods of tears left his eyes as well.


	11. Story 2: Team Tom and Jesi

Jesi ran, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had

gotten a plane from her base in Italy, luckily it was a super sonic jet. She was wearing a black top with leather jack, skinny jeans and boots. Her hair was scraped up into a high ponytail.

She knew where Tom was because she was tracking him via her spy pod. She turned the street and saw him sitting there twiddling with his thumbs.

"Tom!"she said, loudly to get his attention. She ran too him and hugged him.

For him it was kind of weird as he really wasn't the hugging sort and she was thirteen but he hugged her anyway.

"Hi Jesi."he looked relieved.

"Ok what's the plan?"asked Jesi.

"I don't know, I'm not a field agent."shrugged Tom. Jesi sighed.

"No, but you're a strategist." Tom looked like he was trying to think.

"Ok fine I'll come up with a plan." sighed Jesi

"Great."said Tom

"Ok, you've checked the CCTV right."asked Jesi

"Yep, but they took infinite turns, probably to not be found, it would take forever to find them."sighed Tom.

"But have you traced the number plate?"asked Jesi, with her hand on her chin, deep in thought.

"No point, the vans would be stolen."replied Tom.

"Maybe not. The Russians security is very strong and I don't thing Kloe would want to risk being caught."said Jesi.

"Ok, there is only one way to find out."said Tom. He started analyzing the footage, the number plate came up.

"Right, trace it."said Jesi. Tom started clicking away on his spy pod trying to find the van seller.

"I'm seriously creeped out by her boots."said Neish.

"I think they are kind of cool."said Keri.

"Yeh! So cool it can break and seriously wound our limbs."said Neish.

"Yeh, well every accessory has a flaw, even designer gear, like once..."

"Here we go again."Neish whispered to herself.

Stella and Frank were pacing in HQ. They had no clue what to do.

"We just have to trust Tom."said Frank.

"We have no other choice."said Stella. They both sat down.

"It's tricky situations like these that I'm glad you're here with me Stella."said Frank.

"Not now Frank."sighed Stella.

"What else is there to talk about?"said Frank.

"Fine."huffed Stella.

"Ok lets talk about us."said Frank, simply.

"Frank, you know it's against protocol."said Stella.

"That particular rule has been relaxed slightly, I mean just look at Zoe and Dan."said Frank.

"There children, there's a difference."said Stella.

Frank huffed. It was like Stella was slightly embarrassed to talk about the whole 'Frella' thing.

Dan was crying. He had never really cried before. But the number one person he cared for most was injured and traumatized, and he could do nothing about it.

"Zoe."Dan begged.

She stayed still, but twitched at how desperate he was. Finally she slowly raised her head.

"This is all my fault."she whispered.

"No. Don't say that. Are you badly hurt?"wept Dan.

"Nothing compared to the war my mind is going through."she whispered.

"Listen to me. No matter how much we are tortured don't give in. You are one of the only people who knows where most of your sister are. If she find them, she'll build an army."said Dan, urgently.

"I can't let this happen."yelled Zoe. She started to rise with one leg.

"Zoe don't stand."said Dan.

They were face to face now. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Dan's blue ones burned into Zoe's green ones. His blonde hair looked slightly messy. But he was filled with fearlessness. Zoe's green eyes looked into Dan's eyes trying to make out his emotion. But all she could make out was he was desperate. She yanked the vent off. And said, bravely...

"I won't give in, even if it kills me. I promise."she said this with all the speech she could muster under the current speechless circumstances.

Dan plunged In for a desperate kiss. He held her chin in his hands. When he drew apart he smiled a small smile.

"That's my girl."he whispered. The two heard footsteps. So Zoe quickly put the vent back on. And whispered.

"I love you, so so much."She sighed and stroked his fingertips swiftly. Unwillingly she sunk down low, trembling.

Dan sighed and sunk down low too. Just as he knew the door opened.

"Come with me Dan."said Kloe.

"Why?"he said, even though he knew why.

"Why don't you find out."said Kloe, smiling.

Dan got up and walked towards her.

Zoe blinked back tears and started to seriously tremble.

Dan exited the room. The guards came towards him and grabbed him with one arm each. Dan struggled but pointlessly as he was lead down the corridor to his certain doom.

"There where?"asked Tom, confused.

"There is this old establishment in the countryside on the outskirts of Moscow, Kloe is holding them there."replied Jesi.

Tom and Jesi were at a car sellers shop. Astonishingly he could speak English.

"Yes, the owner of these vans works in this place in country."he said simply, before walking off.

"So she lives, works and kidnapps people there?"asked Tom.

"Yep."sighed Jesi.

"What's wrong?"asked Tom

"I'm sure Kloe is not that stupid to leave a direct trail to the place, it feels like a trap."said Jesi.

"No, of course not. Only certain people would want to know where she stays, and not many people at that. Plus I bet you £10 that it isn't a trap. And even if it is, which it isn't, we need to rescue them, trap or not."said Tom.

"Fine! But I'll be saving both are necks if it is a trap!"said Jesi. They both headed for the door.

Zoe cried her heart out. She was so upset she practically cried the amount of the pacific ocean. Kloe had taken Dan to a painful torturing doom. But Zoe was strong and held onto the last few words that Dan had said. She must be strong, for him.

Down the corridor, Kloe whispered to a guard.

"Get the ropes ready."


	12. Story 2: Hope

Jesi and Tom were in a taxi. They knew where Dan, Zoe and Neish were now so they were on their way to get them.

"I still think it's a trap."said Jesi.

"Chill! It's not a trap, we're just smart."said Tom

"Yeh! Me! I am the only one seeing the obvious!"said Jesi.

"Rubbish!"said Tom

"Don't forget the bet."whispered Jesi, so low Tom couldn't hear.

Meanwhile, the guards were tying Dan to the wall. He looked brave. He knew he could be dead within the hour but he was a spy and he was used to life-threatening situations.

"So lover boy, what to do with you."said Kloe, menacingly.

"I don't know, you tell me!"said Dan, sarcastically.

"Well I meant to hurt you physically or mentally?"asked Kloe, maliciously.

"I don't really care."scoffed Dan, turning his head, bored.

"You won't be so bored in a minute."said Kloe.

She walked towards him and stroked his hair behind his ear and whispered..

"You'll be screaming so loudly I'm sure Zoe will hear you. It might even drive her mad."whispered Kloe.

Dan wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about Zoe though. But she is strong, and she promised she'd not give in.

"Do what you want to me, Zoe is strong and brave."said Dan.

The guard walked towards Dan with some wires that hooked him up to a machine. Dan began to struggle in the ropes. The guard stuck the wires on Dan's forehead.

"What's that machine?"asked Dan

"It makes a person recap the worst moments of their life."said Kloe, smiling maliciously.

"That's going to be hard, because I've had a pretty amazing life."said Dan.

"We'll see."said Kloe, she then slammed her hand down on a big red button.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Dan. It was like someone was frying his brain.

Suddenly many images flashed before his eyes. But he tried to resist.

"Remember your training, happy thoughts."whispered Dan.

He thought about his team, the adventures they went on and all the amazing memories. He thought about when he first became an agent.

"Not enough."whispered Dan.

Then suddenly a memory of a red haired girl flashed before his eyes. She was smiling and laughing because of having a good time. It was their first date. Then his mind whizzed to the pyramid where they shared their first kiss. How warm her lips had felt on his. How her smile brightened the world. Her glowing scent. Every moment with her had been amazing. He closed his eyes in bliss.

"No! He's resisting, turn it up!"yelled Kloe. So the guard turned it up to full whack. The energy charged through dan like a massive battery.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Dan.

Down the corridor, Zoe crouched on the floor looked up. Anger filled inside her like some bubbling volcano. She didn't care that her leg was badly injured, she didn't care that she was in a cell behind a steel door. All she did know was that Dan needed her help. So she staggered up and gathered all the strength she could, the stamina of true love built inside her. She walked to the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Zoe, the anger burning within, she kicked with as much strength she could muster and she felt her leg shake but she also heard the steel door creak so she tapped it and unbelieveably the door fell. She had kicked down a steel door with an injured leg and a shaken leg. But she didn't feel the pain, she just knew that Dan needed her.

Dan tried to keep his mind on Zoe. But that was a mistake as he was focused so much on her the saddest memory he had blasted in front of his eyes. The memory of the person he loved most, leaving. The time when Zoe left to find her sisters, he was in complete agony.

"It's working!"clapped Kloe.

"Not for long!"said Zoe, she was finding it hard to stand but she couldn't let Dan suffer any longer.

"How did you get out!"yelled Kloe. Zoe ran upto Dan, she knew that if she tried to take out the machine Kloe would use her sharp shoes.

"Well, your too late, their are waves whizzing through his brain."said Kloe, luckily for Zoe she didn't try to get her, neither did her guards.

"Zoe..."whispered Dan. He was recaping the memory.

"Your leg doesn't look too good! So you won't run away!"laughed Kloe.

Zoe was standing in front of Dan, she put her hands on his cheeks.

"Dan, resist! Fight the pain, like I am."said Zoe. Dan's eyes were shut. But they snapped open.

"You left me!"screamed Dan, insanely.

"I know! But that's never going to happen again."said Zoe, desperately.

Dans eyes were wild and insane. Zoe feared that Kloe's machine was damaging his brain.

"Dan remember when you first met Neish, Tom, Keri. Me! Remember our first kiss, remember all the fun adventure we've had!"said Zoe.

Dan closed his eyes, the sane part of him was trying to concentrate.

"I can't..."grinded Dan, his teeth were clamped.

"Face it sister, he's lost his marbles!"cackled Kloe. Zoe knew if she gave in she'd be giving Kloe what she wanted and she would be letting dan down.

"I'm not going to let you go, ever!"screamed Zoe, at Dan. She then plunged her lips on his, it was they only chance she had left. Dan's creased forehead loosed slightly.

"No! Guards get her!"screamed Kloe. Zoe held onto Dan's cheeks but when the guard pulled her away Dan's eyes opened, all trace of a mad man had vanished.

"Yes!"screamed Zoe, happily.

"Noooooo!"screamed Kloe, angrily.

Dan tried to make his words come out but he was still so staggered he just looked at Kloe and said,

"Ha!"

Jesi and Tom had arrived. They were standing outside the place where the rest of the gang were harboured.

"This doesn't look like much."stated Tom.

"You don't say!"said Jesi.

"Right, let's go."said Tom.

"Wait, Tom we are going to go in quietly."said Jesi.

"It's not a trap! Kloe and her guards have probably cleared of to let them rot."said Tom.

"Well thats reasurring."said Jesi. Jesi and Tom entered the derilict building, they then ran down the empty corridor.

Keri had fallen asleep, much to Neish's delight. Neish was quietly singing to herself to try and keep her spirits up. It had been hours and hours since they had been kidnapped. Neish was sure that it was sunset. How she'd love to see the bright burning orange and pinks of the sky. She sighed to her self. The only trace of bright colour she'd be seeing from now on was Keri's hair.

Jesi and Tom were sitting down back to back on chairs. They weren't exactly comfortable.

"You owe me £10."whispered Jesi to Tom. Tom huffed, annoyed.

Jesi and Tom were actually tied up sitting down back to back on chairs. When they entered the building and ran down the corridor they had ran into two guards, Jesi had hit and kicked her socks off but it was no use.

The guards were waiting for something, or someone. Suddenly Kloe came in, she was facing away from Tom and Jesi so she headed straight for the guard.

"Why have you called me I was just with..."she didn't finish the sentence because she had followed the finger pointing to Jesi and Tom.

"Spectacular! Tom and Jesi. Your little rescue mission didn't work out then."said Kloe.

Tom and Jesi looked at each other.

Dan was still tied up, but now Zoe was too. Klow had had a call on her communicaterand had left. They were now with the two lumbering guards, who were facing the other way.

"You scared me for a moment."said Zoe.

"Don't worry I'm ok now, thanks to you."said Dan. Zoe smiled.

"Where do you reckon Kloe is now?"asked Zoe.

"I don't know."said Dan.

"Well isnt this are best chance to escape?"asked Zoe.

"Yeh? How?"asked Dan.

"Well I just have to grab something metal."said Zoe.

"Can you reach that metal bar with your foot."asked Dan.

"If I twist round."said Zoe.

Zoe carefully, without attracting the guards attention twisted around so her face was flat against the wall stuck her feet out. Dan and Zoe were both tied to the walls, but if Dan guided her, Zoe's feet could blindly reach the bar.

"Right. Left a bit."said Dan. Zoe tried to imagine where it was.

"Stop, now grab! Hey it's like that game we played in the arcade!"said Dan. Zoe smiled.

Dan grinned as Zoe had managed to grab the bar with her feet. She then tucked her legs so Dan could reach the bar. She twisted round and he gave it to her, she hid it just as Kloe walked in.

"Take them away, but put them in the same cell."said Kloe.

Zoe and Dan were being taken to Dan's cell. As they were getting to Her's and Dan's cell she realized as her leg was bustered it would be better for one of the others to rescue them. Luckily two other guards were just closing a door when Zoe silently through the bar at the door as a door stopper. Just as she expected the door was held open a tiny bit before closed. Keri and Neish must of been moved to her old cell so she'd be able to tell them through thevent to escape and find the keys.

Dan and Zoe were thrown into the cell and the door was shut. Zoe hopped up and so did Dan. They pushed the vent through and saw to there astonishment not Keri and Neish but Tom and Jesi!

"What are you guys doing here!"said Dan in unison.

"We were coming to rescue you, but idiot here didn't think teh possibility that this was a trap was possible!"said Jesi.

"Tom, an idiot!"laughed Dan.

"A smart idiot."corrected Jesi.

"Well I'm sorry! But there is no use crying over spilt milk, is there?" said Tom.

"No, there isn't, you guys have to get the keys."said Zoe.

"And how are we supposed to do that? The door is locked!"stated Tom.

"Or is it."smirked Zoe. Dan grinned. Jesi looked at the door.

"Ahh! The old door stopper trick!"smiled Jesi. Jesi ran to the door and gestured Tom to come too.

"Fine!"said Tom, he lugged himself over to the door. The two of them exited the door.

"Goodness knows how long they'll take."said Dan, sitting down, Zoe did too.

"After this you'll have to be easier on Tom."said Zoe.

"I know."said Dan.

Jesi and Tom quietly crept down the corridor. They headed for the oppisite place that they had came from as that was were Kloe had came from.

They found a selection of doors, the one on the very end had a big red strip through it.

"I guess that's her office."said Tom. He was about to walk when Jesi nudged him in the stomach backwards.

"Oww!"said Tom. Jesi was crouched.

"Shut up you moron, the corridor has lasers."said Jesi.

"Well it does explain the keypad."said Tom.

"What Keypad?"asked Jesi. Tom pointed to a vent. Jesi opened it, it was a false vent, it really contained a keypad.

"Well done! Your not such a moron after all! But the chances of guessing that must be a zillion to one. And if we do it wrong I'm sure all the guards and Kloe in that office will come running."said Jesi.

"So what do we do?"asked Tom.

"I have some powder that may just reveal the lasers."said Jesi.

"How? She took our gadgets."said Tom. Jesi smiled, she had a thick black brace let. She opened it up and there was a bag of white powder.

"Wow."said Tom. Jesi grinned, she opened the bag and sprinkled powder as far as she could reach and through. She was confident that she had covered all the lasers.

"Keep your wow's in Tupper because this is going to get a whole load of them."grinned Jesi.

She then launched into a triple backflip, then a summersault and a cartwheel. Tom's mouth shaped a perfect O shape.

Zoe had her head rested on Dan's shoulder, and he had her arm around her. They were waiting to get out of the cell.

"Does when I left still scare you."asked Zoe.

"It's the only moment of my life where I have felt true pain."said Dan.

"You know I'm sorry, but my sisters needed me."said Zoe.

"I know."said Dan.

"Then why was it such a big deal?"asked Zoe.

"Well you know me at first I tried to get over it, I did very well at thinking about other things. So after a few months I got over it. It still did occasionally cross my mind though. But when Keri joined she looked a lot like you and it all cam flooding back."said Dan

"I understand, I'd feel the same if it were you leaving, but I promise I'll never leave you again."said Zoe.

And with that she leaned forward for a long and promise-filled kiss.


End file.
